The Heaven Incident
by sweetievalerie
Summary: In which Hazel dies and goes to heaven. She doesn't get the friendliest welcome from Augustus' ex-girlfriend. Please R&R. No flames please! Rated M for swearing. It's my first fan fiction ever!
1. When She Wants to Die

Hazel's POV

How long had it been since Augustus died? She didn't know. How many decades? She wasn't sure. She only knew she was 40 years old, but she could barely remember it. Was he in heaven right now? Was there a heaven? That wasn't something she knew either. She looked at the tubes in her chest, pumping air in and out of her chest. She was dying, and she knew it. It was somehow comforting. It almost made no sense. Almost. She was going to be relieved of the pain.

"We're sorry. The survival rate of the surgery was 60%. But we can already feel her heart beat slowing down," she could hear the nurse saying quietly outside the door. She knew she would hardly be remembered for a decade, after then, she would be entirely forgotten. And it wasn't comforting, but it was something, and when she was falling into pitch darkness, it was better than nothing, by far.

She closed her eyes. She could feel her heart slow down. She could, for the last seven second, the medical beep, and now it was official: She was dead.

Augustus POV

He knew it was selfish for him to hope that she wouldn't have another boyfriend or partner. But he gave much credit to her for getting a boyfriend about 4 years after his death. He'd watched her every single day from the clouds. The truth was that heaven was right above the clouds and everyone was very much like ghosts. Very happy ghosts. And heaven was just invisible and planes could pass through. Although they didn't. The center of heaven was above the Bermuda triangle. The inhabitants were ghosts but you could see them. Hence, God had to hold onto the people who crossed through. He would not kill them, but he would just let them live on the island below until death. No one seemed to pass through anymore, though.

He had followed her everyday on the clouds, though. He had watched her, hoping to go down and find her, hug her, kiss her, and tell her everything was going to be alright. But he couldn't. It was heaven's rules not to go down there. But today he wouldn't want to go down there. Because, for the first and last time, she would come up to him instead.


	2. She Gets Her Wish and Gets Into Heaven

Okay guys! I've updated and I've gotten 27 views and 1 favorite so far in one day. Is that good? Anyway, it makes me happy. Anyway, enjoy the reading! Please R&R!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the TFIOS characters or stories. Even though I wish I do.

Hazel POV

I wake up in a haze on what seemed to be an entire bed of wool. _I'm still alive?_ But that wouldn't be possible. I heard the beep: I am dead. A loud but gentle voice suddenly interrupts my thoughts.

"Have you had a good sleep?" The voice booms and echoes in the small room I am being held in. My eyes wander around the room. Where had that voice come from?

"You're wondering where my voice is coming from, hm?" I bite my lip.

"You're not a psychic, are you? Even if you aren't I'd like to see who I'm talking to," I reply, my eyes scanning the room some more. A hearty laugh bounced around the room.

"I'm not psychic," the voice replies goodnaturedly, "I'm just Jesus." I can feel the tips of my mouth going up. Apparently Jesus has a good sense of humor.

"Well, I'd like to see you, Jesus," I say, repeating my previous words. "I'm quite curious about what the Son looks like." The voice gives another hearty laugh.

"That, my dear Hazel, is where we draw the line. I'm not permitted to let you see me. It's against the rules," the voice spoke again, with no negative emotions clouding his voice.

"Set by whom? You don't have much authority," I ask him, not in spite, but just curiosity.

"Some may think I am part of God, and some may think differently. But none are wrong, all are ways to loving God," the voice booms again, "However we do draw limits." I go quiet.

"What did you mean by "Have you had a good sleep?"?" I ask him, looking in nowhere in particular, not knowing where he is. I can hear the smile in his voice.

"You are quite the inquisitive one. Everyone has their heavenly body here. When they die, they are wake up here, like their previous life on Earth was just a dream," he answers. _But what about those who don't qualify to go to heaven and go to… Hell?_ He seemed to know what I was thinking.

"Then they are moved," he replies to my silent question. I stay quiet for a little while.

"Don't 107 people die a minute? How do you have time for personal meetings with "just woken up" people?" I ask.

"God has more power than he has shown humankind," was his simple answer. "Now I dislike having to get down to business so quickly, but the real reason I am here is to give you a few choices." _Choices?_ "Yes, choices." _He sensed my thoughts again_. "I am here to let you select a time of your life to stay as forever. For example, you're 40 years old. From the age day one of your life to the last day you lived, how old do you want to be in heaven? Please consider that if there is consent from both parties, you will be seeing the loved ones that have passed before you. You will most likely want to present your age as the age you want them to see you as again." I don't have to think about the words I am going to say, because while I am contemplating whether or not to ask my question, the words are already tumbling out.

"What is Augustus Waters' age?" I ask it quickly, nervous.

"Your former boyfriend has chosen the latest age he possibly could." _That would mean he is still 17 years old._ "He did it so you would see him again exactly as you remembered and loved him." I can feel a tingle of warmth run through my body.

"I'll be 16 years old, then," I reply. _Exactly how he remembered me._

"He has seen you since then," the voice informed her. I feel the warm tingling sensation again.

"How?" I ask.

"He's watched you from the clouds, everyday. He's fallen asleep doing it."

"I love him," I say unnecessarily. He probably already knows.

"I know. And as much as I hope for love to blossom and flower between you two, there will be complications." I am about to ask what they might be, but he asks me if I am ready with my decision.

"Yes," I say steadily.

"Good luck, I've got to see the next person," the voice says in farewell.

"Bye," I whisper before I'm sent into a swirl of rainbows. Once I'm out of the rainbows, I have a headache as I hit what seems to be a floor of grounds. I look up to see a prosthetic leg, rolled up jeans, hands in pockets, a white t-shirt under a sweater, blue eyes, and then the wild ruffle of mahogany hair. It doesn't even take the boy a second to recognize me.

"Hazel, I missed you," the boy whispers.

Awww... Well isn't that sweet? I'll try to update tomorrow. In the mean time, do me a favor and tell others about this fanfic and review on what you think so far and where you want the story to go! If you want to

give hardcore suggestions, message me privately to keep it secret and a surprise! Love ya!


	3. And The Ex-Girlfriend Shows Her Face

**_Okay! Thank you to all who favorited and are following! I would appreciate it if I get more reviews! Your opinions are valued! By the way, Caroline is really mean here. Enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own *sigh* The Fault in Our Stars_**

Hazel POV

I see Augustus exactly how I remembered him. His charming smile, his eyes bright, his hair ruffled. He was perfect. No, he is perfect.

"Augustus," I smile. I stand up and I feel so light and I notice something: I don't need air tubes. In fact, I don't have any. I look down at his prosthetic leg. Apparently he still needs his fake leg.

"I haven't seen you in a while," I say to him after he doesn't answer.

"I haven't seen you face to face in 24 years either, Hazel," he replies.

"I've heard you've kind of been cloud stalking me," I say jokingly.

"That, Hazel, I have been doing," he replies good naturedly.

A girl comes up to Gus and links her arm around his. He looks to his side but doesn't pull out his arm.

"Hi Caroline," Gus says. She gives a smile to him and he returns one. "Umm… So Caroline, this is Hazel, Hazel, this is Caroline." Caroline? As in ex-girlfriend who passed of brain cancer?

"Hi Caroline," I smile nicely. I guess I should still be jealous of her, considering she had her arm linked around his, but I don't.

"Well, Hazel, I feel like we will be best friends! Give us a little room, please, would you Augustus?" Augustus nods, waves goodbye to me, and leaves. Caroline waves back. Sheturns back to me and we walk to no place in particular.

"So you're his ex-girlfriend?" I ask casually.

"Yes, but if you lay a finger on him," her voice is suddenly cold, icy, and threatening, she slides her finger across her neck. The universal sign of: I'll kill you. I raise an eyebrow at her, not too scared, but mainly amused.

"I'm already dead, what can you do?" I speak my mind and stop walking. She only gives a devious smile. She gets really close to my ears and whispers.

"Oh, you silly people. Always thinking there is nothing worse than being dead in heaven. I proved the last girls wrong about that when they tried to lay a finger on him, as well as anyone else who noticed they were gone." She scooches a little closer to me still. "I sent them to hell." I stand, paralyzed. Had Augustus really dated this girl?

"But what about Gus? He noticed, didn't he? You can't kill him if he's who you want." Caroline's smile only gets wider.

"Lucky for me, he was too busy being in the palm of your hands. He didn't even look at them, but why waste my time trying to beat the competition when I could just eliminate them on the spot?"

"You can eliminate me on the spot." I reply, rigid.

"Ah, yes, but he would notice you gone. Besides, I trust you won't make any moves unless you want both of you to go to hell and live in the fiery flames of chaos together. Besides, if he does fall for you, I will eliminate both of you. If I can't have him, nobody can." She stalks off into a different part of heaven.

*Page Break*

I go my separate way, trying to process what she just said. I see a sign out of nowhere: "Hazel Grace Lancaster's room to the left." I go to the left and fall into dreamless sleep.

**_Please R&R! I may not update as frequently, I'm going on vacation!_**


	4. Crushing Under Pressure

_**Sorry, accidently posted the same chapter twice: Here's the real one. Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: TFIOS is John Green's**_

Hazel POV

It feels like the actual reality of Caroline's threat only registered in my mind today. I have a nice, dreamless, and undisturbed sleep, but once I woke, I was thrown into a nervous frenzy. Was was I supposed to do? If I told Gus, she'd throw us both in Hell. If we lived our Heaven lives together, she would still bring us both to Hell. If I didn't tell him and if I kept my distance everything would be just fine. But would I be able to handle it? Not being with Augustus… Would I be able to do it?

I got out of bed and ran out of bed to the middle of nowhere. Scared of her. Scared of Hell. Scared of everything. But what I was even more scared of was dragging Augustus into the depths of Hell with me. Literally. I laugh at my sardonic joke. If I only could talk to a friend. Somehow, Augustus finds me and tries to start a conversation.

"Hi Hazel!" He smiles at me. I stop myself from smiling. Caroline stands behind him. She runs her hand along the line of her neck. I gulp.

"Hi, Gus," I try to say coldly. I walk away. I was being crushed under pressure of Caroline.

Augustus POV

Why was she giving me the cold shoulder? I didn't wait 24 years to get the cold shoulder from her. I look at Caroline, confused and she replies with an angelic smile. Maybe Hazel is upset that I was still talking to my ex. Maybe she is jealous. _That's absolutely ridiculous, Gus! She is not like that._ But I couldn't help but wonder if she might have changed over the years.

Hazel POV

I'm crying when I am convinced I am far enough away from Augustus. I love him. But would I be selfish enough to stay with him and destroy him? Or would I keep my distance and save him? If I only I could have help, consultation. If there was a really close friend beside Gus…

Out of nowhere a boy shows up. A boy around her age, she was guessing. His back was to her and he started walking randomly. _He must be new,_ I muse. I watch him move. He's walking around and stumbling. He seemed a little clumsy. Or maybe he didn't have very good vision. I go to him to greet him. I could use a new friend. I see his face and I realize something: He already is a friend.

"How nice of you to join me, Isaac," I say jokingly. He turns to look at me.

"Nice to see you again too, Hazel," he replies in the same joking matter.

**_Welcome to the party, Isaac! Please review!_**


	5. Hello, Old Friend

_**This will not be an Isaac and Hazel shipping!**_

_**Disclaimer: TFIOS is not mine.**_

Hazel POV

It comes as a relief to see Isaac as well as a disturbance. To be up here would mean that he _died_. And a day after me made me even more weirded out. But what could I say? No one can reverse death. Maybe except for God. Isaac grins at me.

"Hey, haven't seen you in 24 years," he says, grinning. I raise an eyebrow.

"Isaac, you saw me the day before yesterday in the hospital bed," I say factually.

"I didn't mean it like that. I haven't seen _this_ you in 24 years," he says, his grin widening. I look at him and wonder how he can be so happy only seeing me.

"Isaac, I hate to ruin the moment, but there is a serious problem," I blurt out. Isaac looks at me, puzzled.

"What could be so important that we need to disturb our _heartfelt_ reunion?" He asks, still grinning. _He has no idea how serious this problem is. _

"Isaac, you know Gus' ex-girlfriend?" He nods.

"Caroline? Yeah. She's here too, right?" I nod.

"She's threatening to send us both to Hell," I say gravely. Isaac doesn't look like he's convinced.

"What? She's a crazy psychopath?" He asks jokingly.

"EXACTLY, Isaac! I know it sounds ridiculous, but yes!" I exclaim.

"_What sounds ridiculous?_" a silky voice asks. I turn around. Caroline alert.

_**Please review!**_


	6. In Which She Has an Idea

_**Please review! Getiing kind of desperate here...**_

_**Disclaimer: Why don't I own TFIOS?**_

Hazel POV

"The fact that God will let our aids, which, in my case, are glasses, into heaven but not or dogs is ridiculous," says Isaac quickly. Caroline raises her eyebrows. I gulp.

"He does. But only when they die. They are put in the animals section," she replies placidly. She looks to me, and back to Isaac. "You must be Isaac."

"Yes. You don't suppose… You could lead me to Augustus, do you?" Isaac asks.

"Why of course I will," Caroline replies smiling. She turns around and starts walking.\

"She seems pretty nice to me. Maybe you are jealous for once," Isaac shrugs quietly to me.

"But that's the whole thing about it! She seems so nice but she just is not!" I say back to him.

"Here he is, Isaac, it's bromance time for you two! Now, I believe me and HAzel have a little something to talk about…" She grabs me by the ar and walks me far enough a distance from the boys. "You know if you tell them now, I'll have to kill your other friend too?" I nod slowly.

I walk back to the boys.

"Guys?" They all look to me. "Is there a way to get God's attention?"

_**So please review!**_


	7. Not All Cut and Dry

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: underline; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"*Sigh*, I feel like this story is a failure in comparison to my other story. Well, enjoy it while it lasts! This story is coming to a close./span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: underline; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Disclaimer: Anyone who says I own The Fault in Our Stars would be lying; It is owned by John Green.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Why would you need God's attention?" Gus looks at me like I'm crazy.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Gus..." I can feel myself begin to panic, "Caroline... Has threatened me." Gus still looks at me blankly.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well what could she possibly threaten to do?" He asks. He doesn't say that he doesn't believe me, but I can see that in his eyes that he doesn't.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""If I don't stay away from you, she's going to drag me to hell. And not just me, but you too. And span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"now, she's also willing to drag Isaac there too," I reply, whispering.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Caroline-" He is cut off by a girl intertwining her arm with his. Evidently, it's who we were just span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"talking about. Caroline. She lets out a shrilly laugh.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Don't believe everything your ex-girlfriend says," she says, touching Gus' chest.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Ummm," he looks unsure, but untangles Caroline's body parts from his. "Caroline," he says span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"testily, "I just want you to know that I don't like you like that. I mean, you're nice and everything, but I'm more into Hazel. So. Just so you know." I can tell Augustus is getting a little uncomfortable because he is slowly inching away from her. Her eyes narrow. I can't help but feel proud of Gus. span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Okay," Caroline replies. She walks past me and whispers in my ear, " How does it feel to have span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"stolen my boyfriend?" Her voice is hoarse and as she runs away, I can see that her face isspan/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"strewn with tears.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: underline; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"And it turns out that it isn't all cut and dry, or black and white. Please review! Constructive criticism is welcomed!span/p 


	8. The Truth

_**Disclaimer: Don't own nothing**_

Caroline POV

I cry as I run. I rub my tears onto the sleeve of my shirt. My face is really wet, and I'm not running straight. My vision is blurred by the tears that stream out of my eyes like a faucet. And I remember; remember things from long ago. When I got to heaven, I was naive. I believed in what the movies portrayed: that you could customize how you wanted your life to go. I was wrong. No one liked me when I got there. They laughed at me. Even those whom I had once known didn't contact me, my cancer had caused a rift between us. So I waited for Augustus to come. And when he did, he wasn't interested at all. He was interested in that Hazel girl. And I waited for her to die. In the meantime, many girls wanted to be with Augustus. He wasn't interested, but they were mean to me. So I eliminated them from the game. I threw them to the depths of Hell. I went to my room. I rested my head. I remember when I had brain cancer. I rested my eyes. I could feel a bump in my head grow. Then I realize: The tumor hadn't gone away.


	9. Her End

_**Disclaimer: Don't know nothing.**_

Caroline POV  
>I woke up and I felt different today. I felt fresher than any other day, and I decided it would be different today. I wouldn't go back to terrorizing Hazel to tears. She didn't deserve it. No, not at all. And I was done with Augustus. Wasn't I? If I was, what was I going to do? Taste my own medicine. Yes, I needed to punish myself. I walked straight past Hazel and to the hole in between the clouds in the middle of Heaven. Hazel, Augustus, and Isaac followed me, bewildered. I smiled weakly at them. I dived down from the clouds all the way down to Earth. I could see sights blurring past me. I didn't hit the ground. I went straight through to Hell. Heat overwhelmed me and then I could no longer feel.<p> 


	10. The End

**_This was a total fail fanfic, but okay._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything but plot._**

Hazel POV

I see Caroline jump through a hole between clouds, but not before she gives a thin lipped, weak smile. I run to the edge where she jumped, and I can see her figure plummeting through the air, her figure distancing herself, her body growing smaller and smaller… I can feel my heart plunge to the bottom of my stomach. I feel sick.

"That's the end of that..." A voice sighed. I looked up. God? "I'll restore her- bring her up here."

"But- she'll kill more people."

"No. She lied about that. Subconsciously. Her brain tumor- hallucinations."

"Okay-"

"End of story."


End file.
